Riven
% ihres gesamten Angriffsschadens}} zusätzlichen Schaden verursacht. Riven kann bis zu drei Ladungen ansammeln, verbraucht mit jedem Schlag aber nur eine davon. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} Riven führt eine Reihe kräftiger Schläge aus. Diese Fähigkeit kann in kurzer Zeit dreimal aktiviert werden, wobei der dritte Schlag nahe Gegner hochstößt und unwegsames Gebiet überwinden kann. |leveling = vom zusätzlichen Angriffsschaden)}}}} }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Riven entfesselt einen Ki-Schwall, der nahe Gegner schädigt und sie für Sekunden betäubt. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Riven stürmt kurz in die Richtung des Mauszeigers und fängt erlittenen Schaden ab. Das Schild bleibt Sekunden bestehen, sofern es nicht zerstört wurde. |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Rivens Waffe wird 15 Sekunden lang von spiritueller Energie durchflossen, wodurch sie zusätzlich 20% Angriffsschaden und 75 Reichweite für normale Angriffe und Schadensfähigkeiten erhält. Zudem kann sie während dieser Zeit Windschnitt, einen mächtigen Fernkampfangriff, einmalig einsetzen. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} Riven entfesselt einen Energiestoß aus Wind, der mit einer Geschwindigkeit von 1600-Einheiten in Form eines Kegels an allen getroffenen Gegnern Physischen Schaden verursacht. Der Schaden wird pro 1% des fehlenden Lebens des Gegners um 4% erhöht. |leveling = }} }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} cs:Riven en:Riven es:Riven fr:Riven pl:Riven pt-br:Riven ru:Ривен zh:锐雯 |Hintergrund= Lore In Noxus, kann jeder Bewohner aufsteigen, ganz gleich welcher Rasse, welchem Geschlecht oder welcher sozialen Schicht er angehört - alles was zählt, ist Stärke. Im tiefen Glauben an dieses Ideal eiferte Riven dieser Größe entgegen. Sie zeigte schon früh ihr Potential als Soldatin, indem sie sich zwang, das Gewicht eines Langschwertes zu bewältigen, als sie gerade mal so groß wie dieses war. Als Kriegerin war sie rücksichtslos und effizient, ihre wahre Stärke aber lag in ihrer Überzeugung. Sie begab sich in Schlachten ohne jede Spur von Zweifel in sich: kein Zögern aus ethischen Beweggründen, keine Angst vor dem Tod. Riven wurde unter Ihresgleichen zu einer Anführerin, zum Aushängeschild des noxischen Geistes. Ihre Leidenschaft war so außergewöhnlich, dass das Oberkommando sie mit einem Schwarzstein-Runenschwert bedachte, das mithilfe noxischer Zauberei geschmiedet und verzaubert worden war. Die Waffe war schwerer als ein Drachenschild und fast ebenso breit - genau nach ihrem Geschmack. Kurz darauf wurde sie nach Ionia als Teil der noxischen Invasion entsandt. Was als Krieg begann, wurde bald zur Vernichtung. Die Soldaten Noxus’ folgten den furchteinflößenden zhaunitischen Kriegsmaschinen über Felder des Todes. Dies war nicht der ruhmreiche Kampf, für den Riven trainiert hatte. Sie führte die Befehle ihrer Vorgesetzten aus, das Leben der Überbleibsel eines geschlagenen und gebrochenen Feindes auf Grundlage überspannter Vorurteile auslöschend. Im Verlauf der Invasion, wurde klar, dass die ionische Gesellschaft nicht reformiert, sondern lediglich ausgelöscht werden würde. Im Laufe eines erbitterten Kampfes wurde Rivens Einheit von ionischen Truppen umstellt. Sie riefen nach Verstärkung, als der Feind die Schlinge um sie herum immer enger zog. Was sie stattdessen erhielten, war ein Trommelfeuer biochemischen Terrors, den ersonnen hatte. Riven sah zu, wie um sie herum Ionier und Noxier gleichermaßen Opfer eines unaussprechlich grausamen Schicksals wurden. Sie schaffte es, dem Bombardement zu entfliehen, doch die Erinnerung daran konnte sie nicht auslöschen. Von Noxus für tot gehalten, sah sie die Möglichkeit neu anzufangen. Sie zertrümmerte ihr Schwert, um ihre Verbindung zur Vergangenheit zu durchtrennen, und ging in ein selbst auferlegtes Exil - auf die Suche nach Wiedergutmachung und einem Weg, die reine noxische Vision, an die sie glaubte, zu retten. Liga-Beurteilung Beziehungen zu anderen Champions * Wärend eines ionischen Anschlags auf noxianische Truppen hatte ein Bombardement von "Biochemischem Terror" niedergehen lassen - auf Feind sowie Freund. Ionianer sowie Noxianer wurden beide Opfer dieses unaussprechlich grausamen Schicksals - und Riven, die einzige Überlebende, musste miterleben, wie alle um sie herum gestorben sind. Dieser Vorfall ließ Riven in selbst auferlegter Verbannung umherwandern, ständig auf der Suche nach Wiedergutmachung für ihre Beteiligung an dieser Sünde.Riven - offizielle Championseite * Auf der neuen League of Legends Webseite wird angegeben, dass Riven ein Rivale von ist. Dies ist wohl ein Anzeichen dafür, dass sie während der noxischen Invasion auf Ionia in den Anschlag auf Varus' Dorf involviert war. * Es gibt Anzeichen dafür, dass Riven diejenige war, die den Ältesten getötet hat, den beschützen sollte, z.B. haben er und Riven besondere Interaktionen im Spiel.Video: Secret Interactions Yasuo/Riven |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Skins ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: |Sonstiges= Trivia Entwicklung * Riven wurde von Xypherous designt.Forenbeitrag von colloquial * Xypherous soll einmal erwähnt haben, dass er Riven während ihrer Entwicklung "Marth" nannte.Post von JunSupport auf mobafire ** Riven ähnelt dem Charakter Marth aus Super Smash Bros. Hierbei sei zu erwähnen, dass Marth selbst aber aus der "Fire Emblem"-Spielereihe stammt. ** Marths Fähigkeiten waren die Inspiration für Rivens. ** Wärend die meisten "Marth Fähigkeiten" verworfen wurden, ähnelt Rivens "gebrochene Schwinge" Marths "tanzender Klinge". * In Rivens Champion-Sneakpreview hatte sie bereits den Titel "The Exile" ("Die Verbannte"). Danach änderte man zwischenzeitlich ihren Titel in "The Shattered Exile" ("Die zerbrochene Verbannte"), was letztendlich wieder zurückgenommen wurde.needs confirmation * Riven wird im Englischen von vertont. ** Cristina Valenzuela hat auch die englische Version von Thouhous "Bad Apple" aufgenommen, deren Liedtext sehr an Riven erinnert. Ob dies ein Zufall ist, sei anzuzweifeln. * Xypherous erklärte, das Rivens "original pitch" "Gooder than Good" sein sollte.Xyoherous Post im LoL-Forum * Als Xypherous Riven schuf, war ihre Hintergrundgeschichte etwas anders. Die Geschichte bestand darin, dass sie eine Demacianerin war, die verbannt wurde, weil sie noxianische Flüchtlinge vor demacianischer Verfolgung beschützt hatte.Ebd., S. 10 oben. ** Nachdem Rivens Hintergrundgeschichte geändert wurde, soll Xypherous sich an der Manga-/Animeserie "Rurouni Kenshin" orientiert haben, vor allem an dem Charakter Seta Sōjirō.Post von thebabyclown im LoL-Forum ** Ihre Geschichte war auch von der von Aragorn aus dem Herrn der Ringe inspiriert, der ebenfalls mit einem zerbrochenen Schwert im Exil war, welches aber neugeschmiedet wurde, um Sauron zu besiegen. ** Xypherous erwähnte, dass man mit Riven folgendes Thema verfolgt habe: "Noxus is broken, but through my will and the fight - Noxus can be remade" (zu Dt.: "Noxus ist zerbrochen, doch durch meinen Willen und den Kampf - kann Noxus erneuert werden").Forenbeitrag unter "Riven's Ultimate Power: Hypocrisy" * Bevor Riven veröffentlicht wurde, war ihre Passive "Runenklinge" als "Art of War" (dt. "Kriegskunst") bekannt, wie in ihrem Champion-Spotlight zu sehen ist.Riven - Champion Spotlight Generelles * Riven wurde zeitgleich mit dem Ende der ersten Saison veröffentlicht. * Rivens Tanz ist an den "Wassertanz" von Braavos aus der HBO-Serie Game of Thrones angelehnt.Video zu Rivens Tanz * Mike Laygo, welcher Riven animiert hat,Mike Laygo - Post auf Twitter tat dies auch bei "The Kid" von dem Spiel Bastion.Mike Laygos Profil auf Twitter, abgerufen am 22.4.15, 15:05 Uhr. * Riven ist einer von wenigen Champions, die keine einzige Fähigkeit haben, die mit Fähigkeitsstärke skaliert; die anderen sind , , , , , und . * Rivens Hintergrundgeschichte könnte auch an Revan aus dem Spiel "Knights of the old Republic" angelehnt sein, in dessen Nachfolger "Knights of the Old Republic 2" der Hauptcharakter "The Exile" genannt wird. Zitate * Rivens Satz "Eine zerbrochene Klinge ist mehr als genug für jemanden wie dich" ähnelt dem, was Ichigo Kurosaki, der Protagonist der Anime- und Mangaserie Bleach, im Kampf gegen Grand Fisher sagte. * Wenn Riven ihre ultimative Fähigkeit aktiviert, bekommt sie einen zusätzlichen Spott und Witz sowie weitere Emotes. ** Auch scheint ihre Stimme während der Aktivierung ein Echo zu haben. Champion-Vorschau Vorschau zur Mechanik |patchhistory= Patch Historie V6.17: * ** Minimum Schaden von 80 / 120 / 160 auf 100 / 150 / 200 erhöht. ** Maximaler Schaden von 240 / 360 / 480 auf 300 / 450 / 600 erhöht. V6.1: * ** Skalierung des Gesamt-Angriffschadens von 20-50% auf 25-50% erhöht. V5.24: * Allgemein ** Werte: Lebensregeneration von 3.34 auf 5.34 erhöht. V5.22: * ** Es wurde ein Fehler behoben, wodurch manchmal nicht Terrain überqueren konnte. V5.21: * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 110 / 80 / 50 auf 130 / 95 / 60 Sekunden erhöht. V5.18: * ** Es wurde ein Fehler behoben, wodurch die Abklingzeit von fälschlicherweise zurückgesetzt wurde, sofern bestimmte Fähigkeiten/Gegenstände zwischen den Wirkungen eingesetzt wurden. V5.9: * Allgemein ** Lauftempo: 345 ⇒ 340 * ** Geschossgeschwindigkeit: 2200 ⇒ 1600 V4.2: * Allgemein ** Grund-Lebensregeneration von 5 auf reduziert. * ** Schildstärke von auf erhöht. V4.1: * Allgemein ** Der grundlegende Angriffsschaden wurde von 56,7 auf 54 verringert. ** Der Angriffsschaden pro Stufe wurde von 2,7 auf 3 erhöht. * Q – ** Der Schaden pro Schlag wurde von 30/55/80/105/130 (+70 % zusätzlichen Angriffsschaden) auf 10/30/50/70/90 (+40/45/50/55/60 % Gesamt-Angriffsschaden) verringert. * E – ** Die Dauer des Schildes wurde von 2,5 auf 1,5 Sekunden verringert. V3.15: * Allgemein ** Rivens Laufanimation wurde verbessert! V3.5: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Riven „Windschnitt“ ein zweites Mal ausführen konnte, nachdem sie „Zhonyas Stundenglas“ genutzt hatte. V3.02: * ** Der Schaden wurde von 5-15 (+0,5 zusätzlichen Angriffsschaden) auf 15-45 % ihres Gesamt-Angriffsschadens (abhängig von der Championstufe) angepasst. * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „ “ den Flächenschaden nicht wie vorgesehen verursachte, falls „ “ vor kurzem gezaubert wurde. V1.0.0.154: * Die grundlegende Lebensregeneration wurde von 10,4 auf 6 verringert. * Die Lebensgeneration pro Stufe wurde von 0,9 auf 0,5 verringert. * ** Die Schildstärke wurde von 60/90/120/150/180 auf 70/100/130/160/190 erhöht. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 75/60/45 auf 110/80/50 Sekunden erhöht. ** Der Zielkegel geht nun direkt von Riven aus. V1.0.0.141: * ** Überspringt Riven mit „Gebrochene Schwingen“ ihren aktuellen Zielpunkt, so wird dieser Befehl nun aufgehoben (sie läuft nicht mehr automatisch zurück zu dieser Stelle). V1.0.0.136: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den es passieren konnte, dass sich Riven beim dritten Aktivieren von „Gebrochene Schwingen“ möglicherweise nicht bewegen konnte. V1.0.0.134: * * Die Markierung für Teammitglieder bleibt nun grün, bis aktiviert wurde. V1.0.0.132: * Das grundlegende Lauftempo wurde von 325 auf 320 verringert. * Die grundlegende Lebensregeneration alle 5 Sekunden wurde von 12 auf 10,4 verringert. * Die zusätzliche Lebensregeneration alle 5 Sekunden wurde von 1 auf 0,9 verringert. * Der Grundschaden von wurde von 30/50/70/90/110 auf 30/55/80/105/130 erhöht. * Der Grundschaden von wurde von 50/90/130/170/210 auf 50/80/110/140/170 verringert. V1.0.0.130: * Die Kurzinfo von wurde aktualisiert, um den zusätzlich gewährten Angriffsschaden anzuzeigen. Zudem wurde klargestellt, dass mit dem GESAMTEN Angriffsschaden und nicht nur mit dem zusätzlichen Angriffsschaden skaliert. V1.0.0.128: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Riven nach bestimmten Befehlen stehenblieb. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Ki-Schwall“ und „Gebrochene Schwingen“ vorübergehend tote aber unpassierbare Vasallen hinterließ. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Rivens Kollisionsradius falsch berechnet wurde. V1.0.0.127: * ** Zählt nun als Angriffsbefehl, wenn auf einen Gegner angewendet. ** Die Zeitdauer nach der Aktivierung, in der Kollisionen mit Vasallen ignoriert werden, wurde leicht verlängert. V1.0.0.125: Hinzugefügt * ** Riven tritt vor und führt eine Reihe kräftiger Schwerthiebe aus. Diese Fähigkeit kann innerhalb kurzer Zeit bis zu dreimal aktiviert werden. **Erste/zweite Verwendung: Verursacht Schaden in einem kleinen Bereich vor ihr. **Dritte Verwendung: Riven springt in die Luft und rammt sich in den Boden, wodurch eine größere Nova vom Aufschlagspunkt ausgeht und nahe Gegner schädigt und wegschleudert. * : ** Riven schädigt und betäubt nahe Gegner. * : ** Riven stürmt nach vorn und erhält kurzzeitig einen Schild. * (ultimative Fähigkeit): ** Rivens Schwert bildet sich neu. Es gewährt ihr einen prozentualen Bonus auf ihren gesamten Angriffsschaden und zusätzliche Reichweite für ihre Schaden verursachenden Fähigkeiten und normalen Angriffe und sie kann einmalig „Windschnitt“ einsetzen. ** Windschnitt: Solange „Klinge des Exils“ aktiv ist, kann Riven die Fähigkeit erneut aktivieren, um eine große Schockwelle auszusenden, die allen getroffenen Gegnern Schaden abhängig von deren fehlendem Leben zufügt. * (passiv): ** Rivens Fähigkeiten laden ihre Klinge auf, wodurch sie mit ihrem nächsten normalen Angriff zusätzlichen Schaden verursacht. Riven kann bis zu drei Ladungen ansammeln, verbraucht mit jedem Schlag aber nur eine davon. }}